Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean
by Lady Karai
Summary: Star Ocean and Dynasty Warriors cross. Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue.
1. Fayt

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Fayt**

Fayt walked through a lush garden alongside a great castle. He had to admit he was rather miffed. As soon as they had arrived, everyone else had abandoned him to go off by themselves, even Sophia. Granted, he didn't need the others to have fun on his own, but it did irk him to learn that no one's description of a vacation seemed to include having him along.

He kicked a convenient rock and pouted.

"Hey there! Are you lost?"

He turned towards the voice and saw a pretty young girl in orange shorts and a ponytail smiling at him.

"Oh, me? No, I'm not lost. Just, you know, exploring."

"Oh, okay." She smiled some more. "You're cute. Want some company while you explore?"

"Um, sure."

"Great!" And then, to Fayt's surprise, she ran off around a corner. He had just begun to wonder if she expected him to follow her when she returned, dragging another pretty young girl, this one in a red dress and pigtails.

"See, Da," the first one said to the new girl. "I told you he was cute."

"Yes, Xiao, I see that." The second girl smiled at him, but she seemed worried. "But won't Sun Ce and Zhou Yu wonder where we went?"

"Nah, they're more interested in each other than us."

"Well, that's true. I guess we're owed a little fun ourselves."

"Exactly!"

Fayt shifted his gaze from one pretty face to the other, completely at a loss as to what was being discussed. He opened his mouth to ask for an explanation when they suddenly glided up to either side of him, each taking a hand.

"Come on, handsome," Da Qiao smiled, all hesitation gone. "Come with us."

"Yeah," Xiao Qiao added. "You said you wanted to go _exploring_ right? Well we can show you all kinds of new places."

The girls exchanged glances and giggled. Still wondering just exactly what was happening, Fayt let them drag him away.

xXx

A/N: I limited myself to one 8.5x11 college-ruled sheet to write these, so that's why they're all so short and about the same length. Yeah, Fayt's was a bit dull, but he is kind of clueless. And the girls will show up again later, after they're done with him.


	2. Cliff

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Cliff**

Cliff had found the perfect woman: beautiful, strong, and wearing next to nothing. He had her up against a wall, one hand supporting his weight, the other subtly - or at least he thought so - tracing the tattoos on her thigh.

"You know, you look like the kind of chick who keeps a whip or two in her boudoir."

"Three actually," she purred. "Are you interested in trying them out?"

"I could be."

Zhu Rong lifted a finger and slid it seductively down his cheek. "Then I'm sure my husband would be happy to oblige."

She grinned evilly as behind Cliff a deep voice bellowed, "Hey, hey, _hey_! What are you doing putting your hands all over my wife?"

Cliff turned to face the most massive man he had ever seen. "Great," he muttered. Then he cracked his knuckles, saying, "Well, guess I have to deal with this mess first."

Both men lowered into attack stances.

"Fiery tackle!" Cliff yelled. But he bounced off the giant's belly and landed several feet away. Cliff picked himself up and ignored Zhu Rong's smirk.

"Fists of fury!" he tried again. He stopped when he realized the Nanman king was laughing.

"Cut it out, that tickles!"

Cliff stepped back and regarded Meng Huo for several moments. Finally he shrugged and said, "Okay. You win. How about a truce, huh? Here, let me cook you up something to eat." He whipped out his traveling invention kit and soon had a nice spread of treats laid out.

"Hey," the big man said, wandering over, "this stuff looks good. All I'm ever allowed to eat is meat buns. What is this?"

"Super-sweet curry, cheap sashimi, and spicy cake."

Meng Huo took the entire spread and stuffed it into his mouth at once.

Under his breath, Cliff murmured, "3 … 2 … 1 …"

Meng Huo fell over with a crash.

Zhu Rong sidled up to Cliff and slid her arms around him. "So, you still interested in my whips? I'll show you my nice selection of throwing knives too if you like."

"Scaaary," Cliff commented, hooking his arm around her waist. "I like it."


	3. Nel

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Nel**

Nel leaned against the wall, her arms folded and her eyes half-lidded. She could feel her patience and self-control rapidly remolding itself into frustration. Another few minutes and she would be forced to introduce the three men in front of her to her daggers. And her fists. And most likely her feet.

"Elder brother, we insist. You are the most deserving of us, so the choice is clear."

It had started well enough. She had entered Bai Di, looking for some company, and had found it straight away. The one called Liu Bei was quite handsome, and the facial hair and the fact that he wore _pants_ set him apart from the runologists she knew. The very tall Guan Yu had a calm fierceness about him that she liked, and the long beard made up for the robe-like battle gown. Zhang Fei showed a rowdy energy that Nel was sure would be great fun in a bar. She could happily see herself spending the afternoon with any of them.

"No, Yide. I cannot accept. We are brothers; we are equal. I cannot disregard both of your feelings in this matter."

But then all three of them had realized that each had seen her and immediately desired her for his own. And then they had begun to fight over her. Well, not fight exactly. More like argue over who would be allowed to sacrifice himself for the love of the others.

"Perhaps, my brothers, we should leave the decision in the lady's hands. She may have a preference herself."

"Excellent idea, Yunchang." The three turned to her, and Liu Bei bowed. "My lady, we three are so beset by your charms that we know not what to do with ourselves. Please, will you end our suffering?"

_Finally_. Nel straightened and glared at them, her hands resting on her hips. "All right, look. I'm an Aquarian. I work with women and skinny boys who wear dresses. And now, I'm running around with a whiny father's boy, a kid with a tail, two guys who wear skirts, and Cliff. I am desperate for some decent, intelligent testosterone."

The three Shu warriors exchanged confused glances. "Which means … ?"

"Which means I'll take all three of you." She tore off her scarf and threw it to the ground. "At once."

As Liu Bei and Guan Yu stared at her slack-jawed, Zhang Fei let out a little "Woo hoo!" and went to shut the door.

xXx

A/N: Heh heh, and Shu was never the same again.


	4. Albel

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Albel**

Albel stalked angrily down the halls, his glowering eyes searching for an exit from this Hell.

"Please just consider it," continued the voice behind him. "We'd make such a beautiful couple."

"Leave me alone, maggot," he growled.

"But we're so perfect for each other! We both have lovely figures, we both like purple, and we have similar fashion sense. True, I prefer tight pants to the freedom of a sarong, but I have these little fairy wings that would look just _adorable_ -"

In one smooth motion, Albel drew his katana, spun on his heel, and slashed at the man behind him. His blade met only air. Zhang He had double back-flipped out of the sword's reach and finished with a pirouette that Albel, in spite of himself, had to admit was quite graceful.

They stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Albel said, "No."

Zhang He cupped an elbow with one hand and tapped a finger of the other against his cheek, an amazing feat considering the long claws he wore. "Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Fool, I'm always paired with Zelpher in these things. Don't you read?"

"And I'm always stuck with that disgusting Sima Yi." A cunning smile flickered over the Wei officer's perfect features. "I'd say it's time for us to rebel, wouldn't you?"

"Bah," Albel responded, but only half-heartedly.

Zhang He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small package, neatly wrapped in sparkly purple paper with a white ribbon tied around it. He tossed the package to Albel.

"Here. For you."

Albel caught it in his gauntlet, sheathed his sword, and then carefully opened the package. Beneath his long bangs, one eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Bandages?"

Zhang He grinned and waved a metal-tipped hand. "I thought it would be a good idea to have them around. It's always best to be prepared."

Albel shifted the package to his good hand and hooked a thin white strip on one of his own metallic digits. He lifted the fabric into the sunlight of a nearby window. His gauntlet gleamed.

"Heh. This could be fun after all."

xXx

A/N: The Albel/Zhang He pairing is where all this craziness began. They really just seemed like they should be together.


	5. Maria

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

A/N: Hooray reviews! Thank you so much. I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this silliness.

xXx

**Maria**

Maria sighed to herself, bored. She had been walking around for quite some time now and had seen a number of cute guys, but none of them had struck her as being particularly worth her time. Maybe she would go home early and treat Lieber to a sweet smile and an innocent hair flip. That would keep him groveling after her for at least a week.

Happily distracted, she walked around a tree and nearly collided with a wall of flame.

"Drat," a woman's voice complained. "Still not wide enough."

Maria blinked for a bit before seeking out the source of her near-death. Two women were standing next to what looked like a giant wooden cat.

"It looked all right to me," the younger one said, tilting her head prettily.

"No, it isn't," the older one responded, tinkering with something inside the cat's belly. "I need to incinerate as many peons as possible.

"Excuse me," Maria interrupted, "but I think you should be a bit more careful. You nearly roasted me."

The young one lifted her head and smiled at Maria. "Yue Ying," she laughed, "you almost killed a complete stranger."

"That's the point, Xing Cai," the older replied, straightening and wiping off her hands. She glanced briefly at Maria. "Of course we're usually at war with them first." She gave what Maria supposed was an apologetic shrug and dove back into the cat.

Maria walked over to them and found a safe spot from which to watch. "What are you doing?"

Xing Cai shrugged. "Oh her husband improved his arbalest, so she's trying to make her juggernaut more deadly."

From inside the cat, a muffled voice cried, "I will not fall behind in the KO count!"

Xing Cai continued, "Personally, I don't think the count is as important as each individual kill." She pulled out a weapon that reminded Maria of a huge barbeque fork. "I like the squelchy sound as the blade goes in, the knowledge that I'm rearranging organs. How about you?" she asked Maria.

Maria pulled out her gun and twirled it. "I like to pop their heads off from afar. Either that or kick them into a bloody mess."

As Xing Cai nodded her approval, Yue Ying stood up and announced, "Okay, I need a break. Anything you bloodthirsty ladies would like to do?"

The three of them thought for a moment. Then, Maria said, "Paint our nails and talk about boys?"

"All right!" Xing Cai cried, her eyes sparkling. Yue Ying smiled in agreement.

xXx

A/N: Maria was the hardest one for me to pair for some reason. She just didn't want to go with any of the guys. And then I thought of putting her with the Shu ladies and having all three go OOC girly. Man, I want to be invited to that sleepover.


	6. Adray

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Adray**

Adray wandered through the grounds at He Fei, grumbling darkly to himself. Nowhere on this goddess-forsaken world had he been able to find a suitable match for Clair. In both Shu and Wu, he had seen nothing but sissified pretty-boys, and he could have found one of those for her back in Aquaria. The men of Wei had offered him a bit of hope, but it had quickly died once he realized they didn't have more than a dozen brain cells scattered throughout the entire army.

"What a waste of time," he muttered to himself.

"Hmph. What are you doing here, filthy peasant?" a chilly voice behind him demanded.

Adray turned around to face the slender, richly-dressed woman who had spoken. She would have been very lovely, he noted, if not for the contemptuous look on her face.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, missy."

Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed and flared with rage. "How dare you! I am Empress Zhen Ji, wife of Wei Emperor Cao Pi. You _will_ show me proper respect."

Adray sniggered. "Your husband has a very unfortunate name, you know."

"Silence! I will not tolerate insolence from a fool with such a ridiculous moveset!"

"What?" Adray's beard bristled. "This from a woman who fights with a flute?"

"At least I use my weapon properly. You never take that thing out of its sheath. I bet it isn't even a real sword." She grinned evilly. "What's in there, old man? Enhancements?"

"That's enough, wench!" Adray stomped up to her until they were only inches apart. She met his glower proudly. "You'd better lower that nose, Miss Snooty, before someone slices it off."

"Huh! As if you could, skirt wearer!"

"S&M tramp!"

"Useless last minute playable character!"

And they - predictably - fell into each other's arms in a mad fit of passion.

Moving along …

xXx

A/N: Ahem. The opinions expressed by Zhen Ji in this fic are not those necessarily held by the author. So, Adray-lovers, don't flame me. Thank you. On the other hand, Adray's opinions do agree with mine. She's such a tramp, but boy, do I love her musou.


	7. Sophia

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Sophia**

From behind a tree, Sophia watched the handsome young man. He had been playing with those toy soldiers for nearly half an hour, muttering things like "bridgelayer" and "flanking". It reminded her of how Fayt would play those battle games, but Fayt wasn't half as cute as this boy.

Sophia noticed that the boy had suddenly panicked. He was patting his clothes and pawing through the grass around him as if looking for something. She decided to abandon her hiding place and go help.

"Did you lose something?" she asked.

He looked up at her, near tears. "My flint. I can't find my flint. How am I going to burn the enemy camp without it?"

Sophia smiled. "Oh, I can help you there." She glanced over the neatly-arranged formation of soldiers while unhooking her staff. "Where do you need the fire?"

"Right there," he pointed to a small stack of straw. "The supply depot."

"Okay. Firebolt!" A little fireball landed on the stack and promptly set off a chain that burned half of his troops. "Oops. Was that meant to happen?"

She turned to him and found him staring at her in utter awe. "You can make _fire_ with just your _hands_?" he breathed, enraptured.

Sophia smiled slyly. Now was a perfect time to practice what she had read in all those romance novels. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Lu Xun."

"Stand up, Lu Xun." He did, and she crept up close to him. "Why don't you and I go somewhere a little more private?"

"So you can teach me how to make fire with my hands?"

She slid a finger down his chest to his bare, muscular stomach. "I was thinking about creating a fire a little lower than that," she murmured.

Lu Xun's brow crinkled. After a moment he replied, confused, "From my feet?"

Sophia sighed heavily and dropped the femme fatale act. This boy was so clueless. Exactly like Fayt.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the bushes. "Come on, Pyro-boy. Follow me."

xXx

A/N: This might be my favorite pairing, other than Albel/Zhang He. Sophia tries so hard, too hard really, but of course Lu Xun is so obsessed with burning stuff that it just goes right over his head. They're both too cute for words.


	8. Mirage

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Mirage**

Mirage stomped away from the castle. The men here were such _pigs_. She had already turned both of the so-called Emperors into whimpering piles of black and blue jelly. The younger one hadn't even put up a fight, almost as if he enjoyed being beaten into next week.

Those two Xiahous hadn't been much better. The one had been rather good-looking in spite of his one eye. But then he had leered suggestively at her, and that had been the end of that. The other one had been nice enough, if a bit dim, but the sight of his brother groaning on the floor had sparked some kind of revenge gene. Mirage had not really enjoyed pummeling him. It seemed unfair somehow, like kicking a puppy.

This whole trip had put her in such a bad mood. Where the _hell_ was Cliff? She wanted to get off this ridiculous planet, or at least to fight someone who could halfway fight back.

"Excuse me, my lady, are you lost?"

Mirage spun around on her heel to face the speaker. The man behind her had a soft face nearly hidden underneath a large helmet.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Ah, forgive my manners," he replied. "I am Cao Ren."

_Great_, Mirage thought. _Another Cao_. "I'm Mirage," she told him. "I'm looking for the way out."

"I see. I can help you, if you would like. Shall I escort you to the palace gates, Lady Mirage?"

She snorted. "Escort me to your bedroom more like."

Cao Ren blinked. "What? Why would I do that? It's not a very interesting place."

"So you're not going to try to get into my pants?"

"Of course not. I truly doubt they'd fit."

Mirage stared at him for a long time. Then she attacked him. In an entirely different way.

"My lady! Please control … no, don't … no, you see I _need_ that piece of … wait just a moment … I … oh dear …"

xXx

A/N: Mirage is always so stoic in the game, and yet Cliff is always warning Fayt about her bad side. I really wanted to see that bad side, and voila! Four lumps of bloodied Wei officers. I actually really like Xiahou Dun, both to play as and in general, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a one-eyed leer.

And finally Roger and Peppita. Their pairings are chaste, due to their ages, but their surroundings sure aren't.

Go ahead and review! It won't hurt. I promise.


	9. Roger

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Roger**

Roger was running. Fast. He should have known a lady that pretty would have had a boyfriend. He just didn't think the guy would have been so terrifying.

"I mean," he muttered to himself, "all I did was watch her dance for awhile and then try to talk to her when she stopped. That moron didn't have to yell at me. All that stuff about seeking death. Whatever."

Convinced he had run far enough, he flopped down under a tree to catch his breath. This whole trip had been such a waste of time. The place seemed almost entirely made up of men. And the few girls he had seen, well they were all pretty, but they were either mean or had an angry guy with them. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey, kid. You all right down there?"

Roger looked up at the bright voice and saw a young and pretty face looking down at him. He immediately jumped to his feet, pressed his hands together, and appealed to her.

"No, miss, I'm not. I'm so tired and thirsty. I'd hate to ask a favor of such a pretty lady, but do you think you could help little ol' me out a bit? Please?"

The girl had recoiled at the sight of his tail and flinched further at his sickeningly sweet speech. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey!" a male voice boomed to Roger's left. A young man in a tiger-striped robe appeared and approached them. "Are you bothering my sister?"

"It's okay, Quan," she responded. "I'll take care of this freak." She pulled two chakrams from her hips and flourished them.

Roger ran away. Fast.

Rounding a corner, he found himself headed toward two young and beautiful girls. He tried to stop, skidded, and finally fell on his face.

"Oh no. Poor thing."

"He's so cute! And look at that tail. Can I keep him, Da? Do you think I can?"

Da Qiao sighed. "I guess so, Xiao. If you want."

Roger could hardly believe his ringing ears. Had his luck finally changed? He was about to sit up in order to sweet-talk these two beauties when he felt a hand wrap around his tail and lift. His face began to bump against the ground as Xiao Qiao skipped along, dragging him behind.

"Hey, Da, do you think Fayt's awake yet?"

"I don't know. He seemed _awfully_ tired."

The girls giggled together.

Between facefuls of dirt, Roger thought, _It ... just ... isn't ... fair_.

xXx

A/N: Yeah, I don't like Roger, as if that weren't obvious. And I just love the thought of his face as he's confronted by a really mad and possessive Lu Bu. Hee hee. I'm so evil.

I also really like all of the Suns (although Quan is a bit uptight), so I threw Shang Xiang in for the filler girl. It also gets Roger to Wu so the Qiaos can get their hands on him.


	10. Peppita

**Star Warriors of the Dynasty Ocean**

Description: Fayt and company check out a Gemity simulator that transports them to ancient China. Many, many pairings ensue. Rated T for implied sex. Do not proceed if you do not like male/male, threesomes, foursomes, and … yeah, well you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and its characters are the property of Square-Enix. Dynasty Warriors and its characters are the property of KOEI. The insanity in this fic is unfortunately all mine.

xXx

**Peppita**

_This world is pretty_, Peppita thought to herself as she skipped through yet another orchard. _But it sure is weird_.

"Hey look, Zhou Yu!" a voice behind her called. "That girl there's kinda cute. And she looks to be around the right age to hook up with you, huh?"

Peppita turned in time to see the pretty man sigh with frustration.

"Sun Ce, do you _want_ me to spell it out for you?" He grabbed the other man by the goatee and pulled his face close for a kiss. Peppita wandered off before she saw something the circus master would not approve of.

"So weird," she said.

A little while later, she saw Albel relaxing by the side of the road, his eyes shut and his face turned toward the sun. As she got closer, she saw he had removed his shirt and his upper body was criss-crossed with bandages, some soaked with fresh blood.

"Albel!" she cried, concerned. "What happened to you?"

He opened one eye to glare at her. "Bah. Mind your own business, brat." He stood and walked over to another pretty man who had appeared. Albel said something to the new man; they looked back at Peppita and laughed.

"So _weird_." She continued walking.

Soon she came upon a very large man with a sweet face sitting on the ground. She saw he was trying to make a necklace of flowers, but his thick fingers made the task impossible.

"Here," she said, sitting down next to him, "I'll help." She quickly wove the flowers together.

"Thanks." He picked up the chain and smiled at it. Then he draped it around her neck. "I'm hungry," he commented. "Want to get something to eat with me?"

"Sure!" she replied. As he stood up, she added, "I'm Peppita, the Fairy Princess of Illusion. What's your name?"

"Xu Chu." He scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Just like Ursus," she said happily.

Xu Chu opened his mouth to question her, but before he could, they heard a horrible scream. Within seconds, a half-dressed man ran by them. Mirage followed, a crazed look in her eyes.

"_So_ weird," Peppita said. Xu Chu nodded in agreement and walked away.

* * *

A/N: And with a nod to FFIX, I'm done. Thanks for reading! A box of cookies each to Miss Nox and crematosis for their kind comments. And to everyone who read without reviewing, remember Luther knows where you live and his trigger finger is hovering over the "delete" key ...

Later!


End file.
